As The Phrase Goes
by X Amount Of Words
Summary: A girl once asked a boy... Do you like me? The boy said no... A TamakixHaruhi Oneshot inspired by a quote.


A girl once asked a boy "Do you like me?" He said no.

"Am I pretty?" He said no.

Then she said "If I were to walk away, would you cry?" And the boy said no.

Then the girl said she had heard too much, and turned to walk away, the boy caught her hand and said

"I don't like you, I love you. You're not pretty, You're beautiful. And if you were to leave I wouldn't cry, I would die."

Oneshot, TamaxHaru. Inspired by something my good friend had on her profile, and this idea came up. I hope you like it. Enjoy.

----------------

Tamaki sat quietly in the Host Club room on a love seat, sipping on a cup of commoner's instant coffee. Nescafe, to be exact. The kind he drank from day one. He hummed to himself cheerfully. It was a great day. Superb for no reason. It just had that whimsical feeling of a good mood, which he thoroughly enjoyed whenever the chance sprung up. He seized the moment and relaxed in his fast-paced, obsessive world.

As footsteps approached from behind, he glanced behind him, not threatened, just curious.

"Hellooo?" he called out drowsily before he saw who it was. "...Ah! Haruhi! Nice to see you! What brings you to my humble adobe?"

"I work here." Haruhi muttered, starting to sit down. "I need to talk to you about some very important issues."

Tamaki quickly spun around to face her, on the edge of his seat. "Yes? I'm all ears." He said, wiggling his earlobe gently.

"So...I've heard rumors. About you." she said seriously, gazing at him. His face formed into the pure portrait of confusion. "Now, I've only had one source which I shall protect, but my sources...they tell me that you like _me_."

"W-What?" he blushed heavily, praying she wouldn't notice.

"That's what _I_ said. So I came to confirm to them-- I mean, my source-- that it wasn't true."

"...And..?" he asked, longing for her to stay more. He hadn't received the ideal answer of "Tamaki! I love you! I hope you love me back!" No. That was just another whirlwind fantasy.

"I need your opinion. Do you like me?" she said with such ease. Oh, why was she so relaxed? Was it because he truly was _just_ an annoying friend? Tamaki gritted his teeth together.

"No." he said, against his own will.

"Great. I'll tell them." She began to get up to leave but soon, plopped back down. "Just to be safe, I'm going to aska couplequestions. Nothing horrible. And besides, you'll still be my friend no matter what you say to these." she smiled.

"Alright. Whateveryou wish for me to answer, I will." Damn, that smile. Why smile like _that_ at a time like _this!_

"Am I pretty?" His eyes widened. He could never say no to that darling face. He swallowed hard and muttered his response.

"No..." He strongly resisted the urge to scream "You're adorable!". Instead, he sat quietly, twiddling with his thumbs, depressed and disappointed. Oh, where could his trusty corner be at the time? He couldn't flee right now. It would be too obvious. He was being interrogated at this time. When she left, he could sulk for hours.

"Okay, this is it. If I walked away right now, from the Host Club, from Ouran Academy, from _you_, would you cry? Though that's an obvious question, considering that you cry over everything imaginable." she thought aloud.

"No. I would _not _cry."

"Really?" Haruhi stood up, dusting off and straightening her pants and uniform.

"Really." he unwillingly agreed.

"I see. Well, I'll go inform my sources. I'll see you later." she waved, walking away with a smile on her face. Of satisfaction? Of self-confidence?

...No...this wasn't right. He lied to her... but once he put some thought into it, he really...didn't, in an absurd way. She couldn't walk away like that, not to mention, _smiling_...if there's one other thing he had to seize this afternoon besides the formerly relaxed day, it was...

"Haruhi!" He lunged forward, grabbing her hand and spinning her around. "I don't like you..." he panted once she faced him. Unbelievable. He longed to wait for the most perfect, romantic moment, but he couldn't let her hate him for, if anything, indirectly saying she was "ugly". He'd rather make this sacrifice than have it end up the way it was headed at the moment. "I don't like you..." he repeated. "I...I love you." He shook his head back and forth. "And I don't think you're pretty, you're...stunning."

Tamaki still held her hand clinging ontoher likeshe was the very life he had. It was true. "And if you left, I wouldn't cry. I'd utterly die, right here, at this spot, at the _exact moment_ your foot grazed the surface of the tile outside of these doors..."

She stared blankly down at him, silently. At least until a small grin spread, and as she tried to hide her boughts of laughter by placing her hand over her lips. Also, at the same time, she was trying not to embarrass him further. He looked like a foolish beggar. But, compared the way he usually acted, what was new?

"I knew you were lying." she smirked, still laughing.

_End._

----

I hope you liked it. The time I finished this was exactly 3 a.m. so expect flaws I might miss.


End file.
